When You're The Best Of Friends
by xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx
Summary: Dennis Lachance and Frank Chambers had known one another their whole lives... One-shot about a few of the many memories they shared growing up...


**A/N: Frank Chambers _is_ a real character. He's Eyeball and Chris's older brother. He was mentioned in the novella _The Body... _I do not own The Body, Stand By Me or anything accociated with Mr. King... Reviews would be nice...**

* * *

><p>Dennis Lachance wasn't always the <em>'All-American'<em> boy that everyone knew. He had a mean streak in him rivaling that of even Mr. Chambers. Back before his father forced him into sports. Denny Lachance ran around with Frank Chambers, the eldest of the three Chambers boys.

That was where he picked up how to box-shuffle a deck of cards. His best friend Frank Chambers had picked it up watching his father do it, and he taught Denny. Denny, being an only child at the time, had his parents constantly nagging him to be better. Denny refused to change until his kid brother Gordon was born.

'_Gordie'_ as everyone called him, was a small baby. Fussy too. Denny was proud of him though, proud that he was finally an older brother. Just like Frank. The Chambers family welcomed a new member into their family only a few months before Denny's family. Christopher. That made three youths in the Chambers clan, and only two in the Lachance family.

Frank often told Denny that he wanted a puppy and a turtle, not two brothers. Denny often thought of the first time Frank got him in trouble. It was the weekend his brother Richard was born. Denny and Frank were playing outside the Chambers house, throwing sticks and rocks at cars while hiding in the bushes.

One car stopped and the driver went to the front door of the Chambers house where Denny's father opened the door. The driver told him what happened and both Denny and Frank got hided right there in the front yard while their mothers were upstairs, trying to deliver a baby.

Richard Chambers had a funny eye, and Denny and Frank would call him _'Eyeball.' _Their mothers didn't like the idea, but at three and four years old, they weren't going to scold their children. The boys didn't dislike the baby, they just tolerated him. Like one time when Eyeball was learning how to walk, he had a play date with Johnny Merrill from down the street.

Denny was spending the weekend with Frank at the Chambers home and the four children were in the front yard playing while Mrs. Chambers, Merrill, and Lachance were all supervising from the porch. Eyeball kept grasping at his older brother in an attempt to pull himself up. Frank would let him until he grasped a fistful of hair. Frank hollered and jerked away from his brother, causing the baby to fall on his bottom. All three mothers ran to the boys to comfort a crying Eyeball and a whining Frank.

As they got older, Frank's family seemed to work themselves back into a reputation his father and uncles had started in their youth. Frank was proud to come from a family of misfits. His father went from being a weekend drinker, to a severe alcoholic. And while Denny was forced into sports, Frank got to do whatever he wanted.

Denny told his best friend time and again to try out for football, that it was actually really fun, but Frank refused. He said playing a sport was a _'pussy thing to do.'_ That was the first time they got into a fist fight.

The next time it happened was High school, and it was over a girl named Lisa. Denny thought she was beautiful, a gift from above. Frank saw her as just another conquest. Before Denny had the chance to ask her on a date, Frank asked her to meet him in the woods just outside the Castle Rock city limits.

No girl could resist the _'Chambers Charm'_ as he called it. He bragged about what happened at school the next day. Denny could hear him talking to his other friends about it, and then Denny saw Lisa and saw the looks other girls were giving her. That's when Dennis Lachance saw red.

Dennis stormed over to his oldest friend and punched him square in the stomach. Dennis would have punched his face, but the risk of breaking something was one Dennis wanted to avoid. Frank hit the ground, but when he got back up, he shoved Dennis into the lockers and would have wailed on his best friend had it not been for every football player on the team pulling them apart.

In the clinic, the boys glared at one another as the nurse clicked her tongue and gave them each ice packs. It wasn't until they were escorted to the principal's office that Frank smiled at his friend. Smiling was a bad idea because of the split lip and busted nose, and he hissed in pain and made a comment about Denny's powerful left hook.

Denny started laughing at Frank and apologized about hitting him. Frank mumbled an apology about scoring with Lisa and made a comment about how she knew too much about how to do what she did. Denny laughed at this and made a comment about her being too easy for him. But if Frank ever went after Jane, Denny would kill him.

They swore to never let another female come in between their friendship, and it didn't happen until after they joined the army together. They got assigned to different platoons, so they almost never got to see one another. The last time Frank Chambers saw Dennis Lachance, he was dying in his arms.

Frank was busy flirting with a nurse when he heard crunching metal and bones. Something inside him told him it was Denny. Sure enough, when Frank Chambers arrived to the scene of the accident, he saw his best friend struggling for breath. Frank tried to calm Denny down, and it worked.

Frank talked about Denny surviving to see his younger brother again. Denny smiled and called Frank a pussy for crying. Frank laughed, and that was it. No more Denny Lachance. After everything was taken care of, Frank walked around in a stupor for the rest of the day.

That night, Frank Chambers decided to drown away all his troubles. Remove the memories of his abusive father, absentee mother, bad reputation… Denny… Then he saw _her._ A pretty girl with a blue ribbon in her hair. Frank smiled at her and turned on the Chambers Charm. She fell instantly, and he walked her home. They talked almost the entire way there. When he tried to kiss her, she pulled away and something in Frank snapped.

With his best friend dead, what did he have to lose? No girl ever said 'no' to a Chambers man, and even if she did, that never stopped a Chambers from getting what he wanted. Being heavily intoxicated, Frank didn't care about what happened next. He didn't even know her name and he raped her.

Dennis Lachance was dead, Frank Chambers was going to spend the rest of his life in jail, and their younger brothers Christopher and Gordon were just as close as they were at that age. Frank got a letter from his mother explaining everything about the two, and it made Frank smile. It was a shame though that Christopher wasn't a Christine… Frank would have loved to be an uncle of someone that shared blood with Dennis Lachance…

* * *

><p><strong>XD lame right?<strong>


End file.
